


And To Those People I Say: Shut Up

by zad3



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Hate Sex, M/M, Mouth Sewn Shut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Staplers, but with staples!, sorta - Freeform, this is a nightmare, truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zad3/pseuds/zad3
Summary: exactly what is says on the tin, gross kinktober porn featuring Jack doing horrible things to Timmy, this time with staples--day 8 of kinktober: hatesex, fisting, gore





	And To Those People I Say: Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> rape/con-con elements
> 
> contains: staplers, fisting with JACK'S HUGE AS FUCK HANDS, bondage, light on gore but implication of gore
> 
> title is a handsome jack quote, now isn't it

The thing was, of course Timothy had complained when Jack had decided to shove his whole giant fucking hand inside Tim. Jack had pushed him bent over his desk and pulled Tim’s pants to knees before beginning to finger him with what Timothy thought was objectively not enough lube. And complain was maybe even too strong a word—protestation, maybe, or mild expression of concern. He hadn’t gotten much further than, “Sir, are you sure—?” before Jack had gotten angry.

“Mmkay, clearly you’re not getting how this works, and I’m already tired of listening to your dumb mouth, so shut the fuck up before I make you.”

Tim found it a little hard to think through the implications of that with four of Jack’s thick fingers inside him. “Jack—”

The positive effect was that Jack removed the fingers from his ass (although Tim was about 90% sure Jack wiped the lube off on Tim’s shirt); the negative effect involved Jack turning him around and snarling, “Naked, now!” which was not negative in and of itself, but was a sign of bad things to come.

Timothy stood, wincing at the pain in his ass, and striped down quickly; he was in for it bad enough without making Jack angry about waiting. Jack was rummaging in his drawer when Tim finished, so Timothy stood there, awkward and naked.

Without turning to face him, Jack said, “Pick up your boxers and shove them in your dumb fucking mouth, then get your ass back over here.”

It was a lot of fabric to fit in his mouth, but Timothy pushed and prodded until all of it fit in his mouth because he didn’t want to find out what Jack would do if he didn’t. The fabric pried his jaws open and pressed at the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex every few seconds. He walked back to the desk and Jack physically spun him around, pushing him over the desk.

“Stay still, Timbo,” Jack growled, pressing something against the top of his left asscheek that felt like a string. Tim was wondering when this was going to get bad, when he felt a sudden sharp pain on top of the string. He screamed, but Jack put a hand on his back and followed it up with four more sharp pains, that throbbed, then did the same thing on the right side. Timothy screamed again, and Jack laughed. “Hands behind you, kiddo.”

He thrust his hands behind him blindly and Jack and grabbed them, pressing each hand against the string and right on top of the painful spots. The string was knotted around each wrist, and then the edges were laid back against his ass and the pain came again. Tim tried straining against the rope, but the angle his shoulder was at gave him little leverage, and the slightest motion caused the pain in his ass too grow exponentially.

Jack grabbed him by the hip and spun him around, pressing his hands and ass against the table, and Tim screamed with the pain. Facing forward, Timothy can see a staple gun in Jack’s hand and realized in horror that Jack used the gun to staple his hands to his ass.

Handsome Jack grinned. Taking two, thick fingers, he shoved the wad of fabric in Tim’s mouth further in, smirking as Tim gagged, and brought the staple gun to Tim’s lips. Wide eyed and trembling, Tim tried to shake his head, but Handsome Jack pistol-whipped him with the butt of the staple gun and Tim was dazed enough that he couldn’t react before Jack had pinched his lips together and got two staples off.

It was agony. Tim tried to scream, but as his mouth tried to open the staples pulled and it was way worse. He was sure his lips were going to rip, that he’d be covered head to toe in blood. “Stop struggling, princess.” Tim cried as the next five staples were shot into his lips. There was enough fabric in his mouth that the staples were pulled taut, and he thought there was maybe some blood, or possibly it was the cold sweat pouring from his temple.

Tim was embarrassed, angry, and suffering, and he wanted Jack to hurt, too. He tried to tug his arms again, but the staples held tight and he wasn’t sure he could get the leverage to pull them off, and that it wouldn’t be too painful to try. His vision was blurry with tears and his lips throbbed, but Handsome Jack was smiling.

“I love that look. That look that says you’d kill me if you could, but you know you can’t. Turn around, kiddo, I’m not done with you.” Timothy turned around, reluctantly. Tim could feel the stapler nestle between his ass and he tried to say no, but Jack pushed him forward and pressed down on the stapler. Timothy squealed, but Jack kept pushing, pressed four more staples onto his asshole. “Thought I’d close this up for you, since you seemed to worried about me sticking things in it.”

The pain was overwhelming, and Tim couldn’t keep from clenching his ass, which only made it hurt more. Jack manhandled him back around and Timothy glared at him through his tears. He was ashamed, in pain, and wanted to make Jack suffer.

Handsome Jack cackled. “That’s the stuff, princess! You look so mad, like a angry puppy.” He looked at Timothy considering, and Tim growled to the best of his ability, gagging on the boxers in his mouth and eyes watering with the pain. “Now that your ass and mouth are out of commission, I’m gonna have to amuse myself with something else. I think,” he said, slowly, “that you’re gonna fuck me. Yeah, pumpkin. Funnel all that rage into fucking me, and maybe I won’t make you pull out all these staples yourself with your fingernails.”

Jack shucked his pants and threw his legs over the arms of his chair. Lubing his fingers quickly, he stretched himself out while leering at Timothy. When he was finished, he hooked a leg around Tim, pressing his hands further into the staples and making Tim quake with pain. He lined Timothy’s cock up and pulled Tim into him, sighing. “Yeah, that’s stuff. Give it to me good, Timtam, or I’ll staple your dumb cock to your balls before kicking you out.”

Timothy began fucking him in earnest, glaring for all his worth. The thought of having to free his hands by tugging off the staples made him shudder, and quickened his pace, growling when Jack threw his head back with smile, palming his own cock. Timothy’s ass and face ached, and he spent a self-indulgent moment truly hating Jack. Jack lifted the stapler, mocking, and pushed a staple into each of Tim’s nipples as Timothy screamed, lips pulling against the metal, but he kept fucking Handsome Jack for all his worth.

Timothy was never going to use another stapler as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> if u think u know who i am from the user name and similar kinktober content from last year, u'd be right lmao


End file.
